


True Crime Junkie

by julietophelia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietophelia/pseuds/julietophelia
Summary: Mrs. Smith, formerly Cooper, is making a documentary about Jughead, and she wants Toni to be in it. She has no idea what to say.He loved true crime stories, I never thought he’d be in one. God, no, how trite.set during 4x15
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 6





	True Crime Junkie

Mrs. Smith, formerly Cooper, is making a documentary about Jughead, and she wants Toni to be in it. She has no idea what to say. _He loved true crime stories, I never thought he’d be in one. God, no, how trite._

“Tell me about your friend,” Mrs. Smith prompts.

 _We weren’t really friends anymore. Now we’ll never be friends again._ She has to leave for a minute and try again.

“We were really similar,” she says, the next time Mrs. Smith asks. It sounds lame, but she can’t find the words for whatever they were, that sudden feeling of a kindred spirit.

She doesn’t know why she brings up the night they spent together. It comes out before she can think to be embarrassed, the last thing she ought to be talking about to his girlfriend’s mother. It’s not something they ever talked about, not since the morning after.

She can’t stop thinking about the day before, when he told her why he was joining the Serpents, such a long time ago now, all of his crazy impossible ideas that he credited her with inspiring. A part of her was afraid she’d killed him. He only died when he left.


End file.
